


On the Way to a Smile

by doodlebug_nimbus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Horror, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Horror, Monsters, Mutation, i guess, i must torture your eyes, ugly art, yup more of my garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlebug_nimbus/pseuds/doodlebug_nimbus
Summary: it's cloud, but there's something wrong. very, very wrong.
Kudos: 3





	On the Way to a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> is there an archive warning for ugly art

oh. oh dear.


End file.
